Doctor in Demand
by sweeet-as-honey
Summary: Ethan has been attracted to various girls during his time at the ED - how will he cope when he has to deal with them all on the same day? Just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a bit of fun about Ethan and the various girls he's lusted after during his 3 years at the ED_

* * *

Ethan finished his examination of the patient and turned to the doctor who'd requested his assistance. "I'm in complete agreement with both your diagnosis and your suggested treatment, Dr Chao. Good call."

"Thank you, Dr Hardy," said Lily formally.

Ethan smiled. He was always happy to help any doctor who needed it and while such doubts were rare for Lily, that didn't make them any less real. Although surprised she'd felt any confusion at all over this particular case, he'd done his best to behave as though her request for assistance was completely reasonable and normal. "If you have any more queries, please don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't," said Lily, and turned back to her patient.

Ethan knew he was dismissed, but he wasn't offended. Lily had her own ways of doing things and they were perfectly all right once you got used to them.

* * *

Ethan had barely left Lily's cubicle before he was accosted by another attractive female staff member. Ethan had first met Jenny Cowan when she'd nursed his dying adoptive mother and she'd thought she was made for the role, providing effortless yet effective comfort to the relatives as well as the patients. But he also knew how emotionally demanding it must be and it didn't surprise him to learn she'd left her job in search if something less heartbreaking.

Her arrival at the ED had been rather unexpected, particularly as it was hardly free from heartbreak, but Ethan knew her sensitive treatment of patients and relatives would make her an excellent addition to the team – and as she wouldn't get to know them as well, perhaps it wouldn't be as emotionally demanding.

"Hey," aid Ethan. "How's your first day been?"

"Good so far," said Jenny. "I've had a couple of time-wasters, but it was good to have a sort of trial run."

Ethan smiled. "That's a good way of looking at it. I'm afraid time-wasters are a part of life in the ED that won't go away, but the term covers many different types of people and often they can be helped, even if there's nothing we can do medically."

"One of mine had been given incomplete and misleading information about her condition from her GP," said Jenny. "She was much happier once I'd put her right and it didn't take long. Considering what she'd been told, her concerns were understandable. I'm glad I listened to her rather than just telling her to go away. Even though I couldn't cure her, I feel like I did make a difference."

"That's one of the best things about working in the ED," sad Ethan.

* * *

Ethan returned to his own patient, who'd really been waiting far too long. It had been a shock walking into the cubicle an hour ago and discovering his patient was Kate Daniels, formerly a waitress at a café not that far from the beach where Emilie had died, and now a waitress in Ethan's favourite café in Holby. She'd presented with dizziness and nausea and had come to the ED on the advice of her workplace first aider.

"Hey, Nibbles," said Kate cheerfully as he entered the cubicle.

"Hey," said Ethan awkwardly. He'd already told her she could call him Dr Hardy or Ethan, but she seemed to prefer his nickname. "I'm really sorry, but your blood results aren't back yet. I'm going to call them to see if I can hurry things up a bit. How are you feeling?"

"Embarrassed and stupid," said Kate with a smile.

"Oh, please don't be embarrassed. Or stupid. I mean, please don't _feel_ stupid. Obviously, you're not stupid," said Ethan. "This isn't your fault at all. Would you like me to get you some more water?"

"That would be very kind if it's no trouble," said Kate, holding out her cup.

"No trouble at all," Ethan assured her. "I'm delighted to help."

* * *

Alicia was in the nurse's station, chatting to Louise. There was a smile on her face and she was unconsciously playing with her pony tail as she talked. "And then I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around his waist and he fell backwards onto the bed. I raked my hands through his hair and started to kiss his neck. When I reached the top of his shirt, I undid the first button and kissed his chest. I was getting more and more excited and it wasn't a surprise when one of the buttons came off and hit the wall, but I didn't care and I don't think he did either. His eyes were all glazed over and he was panting so hard, I could feel it ruffling my hair. His hands were sliding inside my top now, pushing it upwards and-"

Ethan blushed and tried to back away, but he backed into a pile of files that had been left on the floor and nearly fell over.

Alicia turned and smiled at him. "Hey, babe. Oh, sorry, those are my files. I knew I'd put them down somewhere."

Ethan picked them up and handed them to her. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

Alicia touched his arm gently. "Of course I can. Anything. Are you getting harassed by a patient again?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that," said Ethan. "I have a patient who's waiting for some bloods. It's taking forever and I was wondering if you might be able to hurry them up a bit? They never listen to me."

"Sure I can," said Alicia.

"Thank you. I'm just going to the shop: my patient needs some water."

* * *

Ethan's cheeks still hot from what he'd overheard. He liked Alicia a lot, but she didn't seem to agree with him that some things really shouldn't be mentioned in public.

There was another shock awaiting him. Ethan had first met Jorgie Ray several months ago when she'd come to the hospital and taken a fancy to his blond hair and brown eyes. Her husband, who apparently looked rather like Ethan, was reluctant to have a baby, but Jorgie had thought that if she could have Ethan's baby instead, her husband would have no choice but to accept being a father.

It hadn't worked out like that. Jorgie was still childless and now separated from her husband, though Ethan hoped she'd managed to find some sort of happiness.

"What are you doing here?" he asked anxiously. "Are you a patient?"

"I'm looking for the admin cupboard," said Jorgie.

Ethan gulped slightly as he remembered the last time he and Jorgie had been in the admin cupboard. "Um… any particular reason?"

"I've got a new job!" announced Jorgie proudly. "I was reading online about the best place to find happy employment – actually the same site as the one that recommended taking folic acid to increase my chance of getting pregnant – and it said I should think of a place where I'd been at my happiest and try to get a job there."

"And you thought of the hospital?" said Ethan.

"No, the admin cupboard! I looked online and found an admin job being advertised and I applied for it and got it. Today is my first day. I thought I'd surprise you!"

"I am surprised," said Ethan. "But it's lovely to see you. How's it going so far?"

"Brilliant!" said Jorgie. "Everywhere I look reminds me of you and that really helps."

Ethan felt himself blushing. "I'm really happy for you. I'll probably need to visit admin later so I'll look out for you."

Jorgie smiled. "I'll look out for you too."

* * *

Penny Levitt was just leaving the shop when Ethan arrived. Somehow, on their brief and not entirely successful date, they'd both neglected to mention that they worked in Holby City Hospital. It wasn't until Ethan had had to take Cal for an emergency dental appointment that he'd realised.

Discovering the dentist was the girl he'd once gone on a date with could have been awkward, but Penny was very friendly without once alluding to the date. Cal, fortunately, was in too much pain to recognise her, though in Ethan's opinion, the pictures hadn't done her justice.

"Hi, Ethan," said Penny, smiling. Then she stopped smiling and looked at him closely. "Ethan, have you got toothache?"

Ethan stared at her in shock. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I suppose I just see a lot of people with toothache," said Penny awkwardly.

Ethan smiled. "Even so, I'm impressed. I'm sure it's nothing serious, but I should get it checked out."

"Exactly what I always say," said Penny; "though very few actually listen."

"Cal certainly didn't – or not for a long time," said Ethan.

Penny smiled. "It's very common. But you can understand it really: I'm drilling in their mouths. And Cal loves using his mouth."

Ethan told himself she definitely just meant for talking. "That's very true. Um, I'm sorry, but I really need to go into the shop and get some water for a patient."

"And I need to get back to _my_ patients!" said Penny. "But please come to the surgery when you have a spare minute and book an appointment. We've had a few cancellations today. Anyway, I must go. Nice seeing you, Ethan."

* * *

Ethan finally reached the shop and took a bottle of water from the fridge. Honey saw him almost immediately and got rid of her customer as quickly as she could. "Ethan! Are you hungry?"

"Just this, please," said Ethan, placing the bottle of water on the counter.

Honey leaned over the desk – which perhaps wasn't advisable when her top was so low-cut. "Isn't the cold tap in the kitchen working?"

"Yes, but I know yours will be at exactly the right temperature," said Ethan.

"Well, I'm much better at heating things up than turning things down, but they are just right from that fridge," said Honey. "No, put your wallet away. It's on the house."

"Are you sure?" said Ethan. "It's very kind of you, but I don't want to get you into any trouble."

Honey waved his concerns aside. "I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll just go and tell my dad and he'll sort them out. Can I get anything for you while you're here? A flat white? A Honey's honey tea special?"

"Not at the moment, thank you," said Ethan. "I'm still working. But I'll come and buy something from you at lunchtime."

"I'll look forward to it," said Honey.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the reviews so far!_

 _Does anyone know anything about adding character tags? I emailed ages ago and asked for Honey, Noel and Taylor tags for my stories, but nothing's happened. I don't think they can be too minor as Dylan's dad and stepmother both have tags. Are the admin people usually slow or do you think I misunderstood the instructions?_

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , thank you for your review. I'm glad you like this so far. I hope it will be fun. I couldn't write the same story for Cal - can you imagine how long it would be?

 **Tanith Panic** , I love sad stories too, but I wouldn't want to read (or write) the same genre all the time. I bet you're glad Ethan fell over those files before Alicia could go into more detail! I think she might enjoy being gossiped about. Ethan has good taste - I love 5 out of the 7 and I wouldn't say no to one of the other two. I can imagine Ethan being very good at looking after his teeth, though he might put his patients first. But I do wish I could change one of the names! Thank you for your review.

 **20BlueRoses** , thank you for your review. There have been quite a few girls, but Ethan only kissed three of them in three years... I used to kiss more than that on a night out sometimes! Yes, I think there's a good chance Ethan will get flustered in this story... even Cal might struggle with seven!

 **westlife4ever80** , I think Ethan probably could have any woman he wanted, though one thing I've always loved about him is he doesn't know that. I think all seven of the girls in this story liked him back and most of them tried to make a move on him too, but he's still only on his second girlfriend! Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan was about to head off to make his dental appointment when Lily called him over. "Ethan. I was wondering if you might consider helping me study tonight."

"Yes, of course, I'd be delighted," said Ethan.

Lily stepped closer to him. "I really admire your intelligence, Ethan. I think even Mrs Beauchamp could learn from you."

"Oh… um… really?" said Ethan, a bit nervously

Lily nodded. "You're a very good doctor, Ethan. You are also very good husband material."

"Lily, I don't think I'm really looking for a wife at the moment," said Ethan apologetically.

"I'm not necessarily looking for a husband," replied Lily, staring straight into his eyes. "I believe you would be useful in many capacities, Ethan."

"I… um…" Ethan tried to take a step back, but the table was in the way.

"Don't move!" said Lily sharply. "And don't make a sound."

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" said a playful voice from the door.

"No, not at all," said Lily, moving away from Ethan. "I asked Ethan to help me study tonight and he has agreed."

"Maybe I should give studying a try some time," said Cal. "It looks like fun."

* * *

Jenny was standing by the nurses' station, looking upset.

"Jenny, are you okay?" said Ethan anxiously.

Jenny gave him a wobbly smile. "It looks like working in the ED can be nearly as emotional as palliative care."

"It is like that sometimes," said Ethan sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just tell me it's not like this every day?"

Ethan looked into her eyes. "It's not like this every day."

"Thank you," said Jenny. She wiped her eyes. "I know I shouldn't really ask this, but can I have a hug?"

"Yes, of course," said Ethan, and put his arms around her. He hadn't forgotten the way she'd held him after his mother had died.

He felt Jenny massaging his back and frowned slightly. He didn't think people who needed comfort usually did that. It was actually very nice as his back and shoulders had knotted up in response to the stresses of the day, but it was still odd.

He gulped as Jenny's hands moved lower. And lower.

"Jenny, are you okay?" asked Robyn's concerned voice. "Why don't you come and have lunch with me and we can have a chat?"

Jenny pulled quickly away from Ethan. "Thanks, Robyn. That would be really good."

* * *

Kate smiled warmly at Ethan. "I thought you'd have gone to lunch by now."

"I never go to lunch without completing my work as far as I can," said Ethan.

"When someone called Nibbles puts you ahead of his lunch, it can only be a compliment," said Kate.

Ethan cleared his throat awkwardly. "Your bloods have come back. Everything's fine. You probably fainted due to exhaustion or dehydration."

"I didn't get very much sleep last night," admitted Kate. "You look a bit tired too, Nibbles."

"I… often suffer from insomnia," said Ethan.

"Then you must be exhausted!" said Kate. She caught his hand. "Why don't you sit down here for a while?"

"I… I really need to go," said Ethan. "I have a discharge form, which I've already signed." It was in Ethan's pocket, but he couldn't get at it when she was holding his hand. "I… um…"

He felt Kate's thumb brushing across his palm. "Nibbles…"

The curtain was opened and Kate abruptly dropped Ethan's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dr Hardy," said Louise, sounding anything but. "I thought you'd have discharged Kate by now."

"I-I was just about to," said Ethan.

* * *

Alicia was waiting in reception. "There you are!" She gazed at Ethan through wide eyes and moistened her lips with her tongue. "Are you hungry? I fancy some Nibbles."

"Please don't speak so loudly, Alicia," whispered Ethan. "The patients might think you're flirting with me."

Alicia shrugged and put her hand on Ethan's arm. "Maybe I am flirting. Have you got a problem with that?"

"Well, I-I, um, I d-don't think it's very professional," stammered Ethan.

Alicia stroked his arm. "You think maybe we should go to the on-call room and continue our conversation there?"

"Well, I-I really need to go to the admin cupboard. One of my pens has run out and you know I like to have at least three spares," said Ethan nervously. "Then I-I need to make a dental appointment and after that I need a coffee because I'm exhausted."

"Really? Who exhausted you?" said Alicia with a wicked smile as her finger traced the neckline of Ethan's top.

"Dr Munroe!" rapped a sharp voice. "My office. Now."

Alicia shrugged. "Might as well. Looks like I'm not getting a better offer."

"It wasn't a suggestion," said Connie.

* * *

Jorgie's face lit up. "How can I help you, Dr Hardy?"

"I'm looking for a pen," said Ethan.

"What's wrong with the one in your trousers?" said Jorgie.

Ethan looked at her in confusion. She couldn't mean… could she? "I, um, I like to carry at least four pens with me – partly in case one runs out; partly because Cal and Alicia are always borrowing them."

Jorgie walked over to a filing cabinet. "Just let me grope around in here… I seem to spend my whole life groping. For pens… for words… for other interesting things."

Ethan wondered if the admin cupboard was always this warm.

"Here you are," said Jorgie, holding out a pen. Ethan reached for it, but she pulled it away at the last minute. The movement threw Ethan slightly off-balance, but Jorgie caught him in her arms. "Oh, Ethan. I've missed this. I've been in here for ages, just remembering how it felt and wishing you'd come." She tore the glasses from his face.

"Jorgie, please be careful with my-"

He heard them crack as they hit the ground.

Jorgie lunged for him and started kissing around his mouth. He turned his head away, but she kissed his neck instead. "You're right, Dr Hardy. Your name might not be Caleb, but you're a catch."

"I… um… well… thank you," said Ethan. "But I really-"

The door swung open. "Ethan!?" said Noel.

"Noel!" said Ethan. "I was just, um, getting a pen."

Noel took a step closer. "You'd better not be cheating on my daughter."

"No. I'm not. Absolutely not. Honey and I are just friends. Though so are Jorgie and I. Excuse me. I really must be doing. I'm… hungry."

"Not the impression I got!" Jorgie called after him.

* * *

When Ethan arrived at the dental surgery in his spare glasses, Penny was the only person there.

"Hey," said Ethan. "I came to book my appointment."

Penny looked a bit nervous. "Our receptionist is at lunch, but I know how to work the computer."

"I don't want to be any trouble," said Ethan.

Penny touched his shoulder shyly. "You're never any trouble, Ethan. It might be a bit hard, but I promise I'll squeeze you in somehow."

Ethan stared at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Penny put her hand over her mouth. "Ethan, I didn't mean..."

"It's all right," said Ethan. "I know what you meant. Please don't worry."

Penny sat down at the computer. "When's your break?" She still sounded embarrassed.

"I usually take it between 3.30 and 4," said Ethan. "It's about 15-20 minutes."

"That sounds like a tight squeeze," said Penny, "but I know how to make it quick... oh gosh, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine. Really. Will there be time for pain relief?"

"Not if I give you the injection at the start of your appointment, but I could give you one now if you wanted." Penny blushed. "I didn't mean..."

"I know. That sounds good," said Ethan.

Penny put Ethan's name into the appointment slot and led him to her room. Her dental nurse had gone for lunch so they were alone.

The injection hurt quite a lot. Ethan squeezed his eyes tightly shut, just in case they had any ideas about tearing up. Though it was difficult not to tear up with such a bright light shining into your eyes.

"Well done," said Penny softly. She stroked his face. "You're doing really well. Just one more. There you are!"

Ethan opened his eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't cry," said Penny. She brushed under his eyes with her fingertips.

"I'm not really crying," said Ethan.

"And I'm not really a dentist," said Penny. She rested her hand on his cheek and leaned closer to him.

The door opened. "Oh! I'm sorry, Penny. I didn't realise we had another patient."

Penny was blushing. "He just wanted an injection. Yes, that looks fine." Penny moved away from Ethan. "Have a rinse round, Dr Hardy, then you can go."

* * *

Ethan had a sip of the tea Honey had made for him. It dribbled out the numb side of his mouth and onto the counter. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry."

Honey nodded as though something finally made sense. "You've been to the dentist, haven't you?"

Ethan grabbed a napkin and wiped his mouth before getting another to clean up the tea. "I had a numbing injection. I'm having a filling later."

Honey winced in sympathy. "Poor you. But you shouldn't be having hot drinks, should you? Give that to me and I'll get you a cold drink in the biggest mug I've got. What would you like?"

"Water, please," said Ethan meekly.

"Why don't you sit on the counter?" said Honey, flicking her hair almost in Ethan's face. "We'll be miles more comfortable up there."

Ethan managed to get up onto the counter at the third attempt. He thought Honey might need help, but she jumped up beside him easily.

"You need quite strong arms for pole dancing," Honey confided as she put her hand on Ethan's thigh.

"Please may I have my water?" said Ethan, whose throat was getting rather dry.

To his relief, Honey handed it over. Somewhat less to his relief, she added: "It's really important to stay lubricated."

Ethan had a big gulp of water, but he'd forgotten about his numbed mouth and it spilled out again.

"Oh, Ethan, you're so mucky!" said Honey approvingly. She reached for a napkin and wiped his face for him. Then she let her hand trail down his face and inside his top.

"Oh!" gasped Ethan, and spilled his water all over his lap. Then he said: "Oh!" again because it really was quite cold.

Honey started to giggle. "Oh, Ethan."

"I'm just going to… get my spare trousers," said Ethan, jumping down from the counter and turning his ankle slightly. He limped to the door and bent down to open it, unable to stop himself from squeaking when Honey pinched his bottom.

"Sorry, Ethan, but if you leave it sticking up like that… actually, if you leave anything at all sticking up, I am going to grab it."

Ethan finally got the door open, but his relief was short-lived. Cal was standing outside the door.

"What's happened to you?" said Cal, gesturing towards Ethan's trousers.

"I… had an accident," said Ethan, trying to edge past him.

Cal was smirking. "Yeah, that's exactly what it looks like, Nibbles."


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter ended up being too long, so the last two girls have their scenes in the next chapter, which will be the last one. I hope this doesn't get too repetitive._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , yes, Jenny was Matilda's carer. She was in another episode where Ethan obviously liked her, but she ended up kissing Cal. I hate anything that involves the dentist, though fillings are the worst thing for me. I hate the vibration. Yes, Cal can usually see right through Ethan! Thank you for your review.

 **Tanith Panic** , I'm sorry: I didn't realise you hated dribbling too. I'll try to make sure I avoid that when I'm writing about babies. Ethan didn't really dribble though - it was just water. I'm really glad you're enjoying this story. It's not a great story, but I hope it's fun. Thank you for your review.

* * *

Ethan walked into the staff room to see Lily reading through a sheaf of papers. He was about to leave without speaking, not wanting to disturb her, but he must have made some sound because she looked up.

"Ethan!" Lily looked far from displeased. "I was wondering if I might ask you a favour."

"Yes, of course," said Ethan. He was a bit nervous after what Lily had nearly done earlier, but he didn't see how he could refuse.

At any rate, there was no reason why he shouldn't listen to the favour. He didn't have to grant it.

"Would you be able to look through this report I have written?" said Lily.

"Yes, of course," said Ethan. "I'll have a look at it tonight."

Lily grabbed his hand. "Tonight is too late. I need you to look now."

"Oh. Well, okay. Of course." Ethan sat down beside her, but she didn't release his hand. She threw the papers onto the sofa beside her as though they didn't matter and turned back to Ethan.

"Ethan." Lily smiled at him. "I know you are a very intelligent man. It's impossible that you don't realise what I want from you."

"T-to look at your report?" stammered Ethan.

Lily gave him a look of scorn. "There is no report, Ethan. It is merely a collection of papers from the recycling bin." She put her hands on his shoulders. "You know how I feel about you. Your intelligence. Your professionalism. Your integrity."

"Thank you very much, Lily, but I really don't think-"

"Ethan, I do not permit you to leave this room until I am satisfied." Lily grasped Ethan by the shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

It was unprofessional. This shouldn't be happening.

But it felt so good. Lily was an intelligent woman, but she was also a beautiful one. And Ethan had liked her for so long.

Ethan put his arms around Lily and began to kiss her back.

* * *

Ethan looked in the mirror, checking that all traces of Lily's lipstick had been removed. There wasn't much he could do about the brightness in his eyes, but his glasses should help to hide it. He walked back into the ED, heading for the nurses' station to collect a file.

Jenny offered Ethan a smile as he approached. "Hi. Sorry about before."

"Jenny, you did absolutely nothing wrong," Ethan assured her. "It's a very emotional job and we all need support at times. Especially to begin with."

"Thank you, Ethan," said Jenny. "You really helped." She came out from behind the nurses' station and hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Ethan, hugging her back rather awkwardly. She was doing the massaging thing again.

Jenny stood back from him slightly, though she didn't let go of him. "I really appreciate it. And I'm here for you too. Anytime." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh, um, thank you," said Ethan, blushing. "Um, anytime."

Jenny smiled at him. Then she closed the gap between them, pressing her mouth lightly against his.

Ethan was aware that this wasn't exactly the best thing he could be doing, but her kiss was so sweet and soon he found himself kissing her back. Ethan put his arms around her, partly to steady himself. He was aware that everyone was watching them, but he didn't care. He knew he probably would care when the kiss had stopped, but right now, that didn't seem to matter.

He remembered the times he'd seen her at the care home; the comfort and reassurance she'd given him. He would never forget that.

* * *

After another trip to the bathroom to wipe off more lipstick, Ethan got back to work. He walked into one of his cubicles, only to stop in surprise as he realised Kate was there.

His surprise was quickly replaced by concern. "Kate, are you all right? Are you feeling worse?" He touched her arm. "Why don't you sit down?"

Kate smiled up at him and didn't object when he led her to the bed. "I'm fine, Nibbles. But I didn't want to leave without seeing you again."

"Oh! Um… any particular reason?" said Ethan.

Kate laughed. "Oh, Nibbles. Even you can't be that naïve."

"Well… you see… the thing is…" Ethan had no idea what he was trying to say, but he had a feeling he wouldn't get the chance to say it.

"You've been so kind to me today and you're always so polite when you come to the café," said Kate as she slipped off her cardigan.

Was she… no. Surely not.

"Kindness and good manners are more unusual than you might think," said Kate. "I always appreciate them. I appreciate _you_."

"Oh... well... um... thank you."

"Sit down, Nibbles," said Kate softly.

Ethan wasn't sure if he'd really sat down or if his legs had given way. He landed on the bed with rather a bump.

Kate moved her hands up and down his arms, making him shiver. "I thought now might be a good time to show me how you got your nickname?"

Ethan blushed. "I really don't think-"

"Or maybe I could show you where I think you got it?" suggested Kate. She leaned forward and brushed a kiss across his lips.

Ethan moaned. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Kate kissed him again. Ethan wasn't sure how, but his arms were around her. He moaned with pleasure once more as she began to nibble his lips.

* * *

Ethan knew this time the redness on his lips was from the kisses rather than the lipstick. It was embarrassing, but there was nothing he could do. He went to reception and cried out in alarm as a pair of arms snaked around his waist, pulling him back against a soft, curvy body.

"Isn't it about time you had a break, Ethan?" Alicia whispered into his ear as she rubbed herself against him.

"Break?" said Ethan blankly, not entirely sure what that was.

"Come with me," said Alicia. She let go of him and took his hand. Ethan left his file on the reception desk and went with her. He had no idea where they were going or what day it was, but he knew that whatever was happening, he had no choice in the matter.

Alicia pulled open the on-call room door and shoved Ethan inside. He tripped over his feet and ended up sprawled facedown across the bed.

Alicia laughed softly. Her hands landed on his buttocks. "I do like you this way up, Ethan. But I think we'll have even more fun if I turn you over."

Ethan rolled over obediently and nearly fell off the other side of the bed, but Alicia caught him firmly.

She straddled him and rocked happily for a few moments while Ethan made all manner of noises he couldn't even describe.

"Alicia… please…."

"Please what?" said Alicia as her hand slipped inside his top. "'Please don't stop, Alicia'? 'Please take my shirt off, Alicia'? 'Please take me right now, Alicia'?"

"I… I don't know," admitted Ethan. Whatever he'd been about to say was long gone from his mind.

Alicia lay on top of him and began to kiss him. Her nails raked his shoulders, hurting him and exciting him at the same time. Ethan kissed her back with passion and decided this was the strangest, loveliest day he'd ever had.

* * *

Ethan hurried back to the ED, having already wiped his mouth clean of lipstick and straightened his scrubs. He could feel his blood pumping and he was starting to wonder how on earth he was going to get any work done. He didn't think he was in any state to treat patients. He wouldn't be able to concentrate. He'd probably kill someone.

He collected his file from reception and felt in his pocket for a pen, only to remember Alicia had emptied his pockets very slowly and lingeringly and he'd forgotten to get his belongings back. He didn't have his notebook either, but he'd be able to get more from the admin cupboard. His pen-torch was also gone, but they did break or run out of batteries quite frequently. No-one would think it odd if he asked for a new one.

He went to the admin cupboard and opened the door.

"Hey, Dr Hardy," said Jorgie. "You look a bit hot and bothered. With the emphasis on the hot. Can I be of assistance?"

"I… um… oh gosh." Ethan felt like he needed to lie down. "I need four pens and a notebook, please."

"You must have been doing a lot of writing," observed Jorgie.

"Writing. Yes. That's what I've been doing," said Ethan breathlessly.

Jorgie walked towards him. She seemed breathless too. "Dr Hardy, I feel a bit…"

Ethan had never considered himself a fast mover, particularly not where women were concerned, but for the second time in his life, he managed to catch Jorgie when she fainted into his arms. He lowered her to the floor, her head somehow ending up on his lap and watched anxiously as her eyelids began to flutter. "Jorgie, it's Ethan. We're in the admin cupboard. You fainted. How are you feeling?"

"A bit turned on, I think," said Jorgie. "Could you help me sit up, please, Dr… Ethan?"

"Yes, of course," said Ethan. He slipped an arm under her shoulders and gently lifted her.

She fell sideways, her head landing against Ethan's chest. "Oh, Ethan…"

"It's okay," said Ethan gently. "I've got you. Don't try to talk now."

"Good idea," mumbled Jorgie, still looking pale and shaky. "There are better things I could be doing."

She lifted her head and Ethan held her tightly, not wanting her to collapse again. "It's okay. I'm here."

"Today gets better and better," murmured Jorgie, and kissed him.

Ethan did try to move away. She'd just fainted. She might not know what she was doing. But her lips were determined and the arms around him were surprisingly strong.

With a tiny whimper, he surrendered to her kiss, letting her take the lead and returning her every kiss with equal fervour, relieved when the colour came back to her cheeks. Jorgie was going to be fine.

Ethan, however, could be another matter.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the last chapter - I hope you don't hate the ending. It is a bit silly and unrealistic, but the whole story has been a bit like that! Thank you for reading and reviewing._

 **Bonnie Sveen Fan** , I like Lily and Ethan together - she's my favourite of Ethan's girls and I think she's the best-suited to him, but opposites attract! I love Ethan's supportiveness. I think he'd try to support anyone who needed it (though he sometimes makes an exception for Cal!). Thank you for your review.

 **Tigsey** , yes that is a lot of kisses for a little guy! I really don't think he was expecting to kiss even one of them. Thank you for your review. If you're the Tigsey who used to post stories here, welcome back! If not, it's nice to meet you.

 **westlife4ever80** , thank you for your review. Ethan is definitely having an interesting day! He's interesting a lot of people and I think he might be quite interested in all of them!

 **Tanith Panic** , he probably does need lip balm! Though I don't feel all that sorry for him. I'm really glad you're enjoying this and not taking it too seriously - it's not very realistic at all, but it is just a bit of fluff, like you said. And Ethan is my favourite bit of fluff in the world. Thank you for your review.

 **InifinityAndOne** , thank you for your review - I'm really glad you've enjoyed reading this. I have tried to keep him as much like the old Ethan as possible as I really love him as he used to be. I'm not so keen now. Ethan;s only kissed three girls that we know of in nearly three years, so his yearly average has more than doubled!

* * *

"Open wide," said Penny softly.

Ethan felt Penny's finger brush his lips on its way into his mouth.

"How does that feel?" asked Penny.

Ethan answered as best he could with her finger in his mouth.

"Good," said Penny, smiling. She turned to the dental nurse. "I think we've run out of paper aprons. Could you get me some more, please?"

The dental nurse thought there were more in the cupboard, but Penny was right and she left the room. Penny shut the door after her with a click and returned to Ethan.

"Bite together for me? Oh, _Ethan_ , that's so good! Sorry. I mean that's very good."

Not that Ethan had ever made a conscious study of it, but her finger tasted different from most dentist's fingers.

Penny removed her finger. "Ethan, w-would you mind if I examined you using my… a different instrument?"

"No," whispered Ethan. "Not at all."

Penny's mouth moved closer to his. "Open," she murmured against his lips, and they parted at once.

It was difficult kissing someone when half your mouth was numb, but Ethan had had quite a bit of practice. Penny's kiss was so sweet, he felt glad he'd had toothache. He wrapped his arms around Penny's waist. When she lost her balance and landed on his lap, he didn't mind.

He thought he heard the dental nurse trying to open the door. She might have knocked on the door and called Penny's name.

But Ethan wasn't sure of anything except Penny and she didn't seem to hear a thing.

* * *

Honey smiled as Ethan entered the shop. "How's your tooth?"

"It's much better now, thank you," said Ethan. "The numbness hasn't worn off yet, but I'd like some more water if that's all right?"

"Course it is," said Honey.

Ethan got a bottle out of the fridge and turned to see Honey perched on the counter.

"It's on the house," explained Honey. "So I don't need to reach the till."

She took the bottle from Ethan and opened it. She lifted it to her mouth and tilted her head back, letting the liquid wet her lips. Then she placed the bottle to one side and held out her arms.

Ethan liked the shiny look of her lips. He took a step closer. Honey guided him between her legs and wrapped her arms around him.

Blushing, Ethan lifted his head. He had to stand on tiptoes to kiss Honey, but he didn't mind. Her lips were so warm and familiar. Like coming home at the end of a hard day – and Ethan really had had a hard day.

* * *

Ethan took off his coat, put his bag down and walked into the living room.

"Hey," said Cal. "Are you hungry?"

Ethan shook his head. "I don't think I want dinner tonight, Cal. Sorry. I think I'm going to head off to bed."

Cal grinned. "I would too after the day you've had!"

"You haven't started cooking, have you?"

"Of course not! I was waiting for you," said Cal. "Why would I do the cooking when you're here to do it for me?"

"You're lucky I'm too tired to throw something at you, Caleb," said Ethan, but he wouldn't really have done it and from Cal's smile, he was well aware of that.

Ethan went to his room and opened the door.

"Hi, Ethan."

Ethan shut the door behind him. "Hey. Sorry I was so long. It's been quite a day."

"Yes. That's very true." Lily took Ethan's hand and led him to the bed. "I have a book I thought you might like me to read to you. _Statistical Records in Medical Research_."

"It sounds perfect," said Ethan, smiling at Lily as he sat on the bed.

Lily sat beside him and smiled at him.

A pair of hands caught his shoulders. "Don't lie down yet, Ethan," said Jenny. "I know you're tired, but you need a massage after such a hard day."

"A massage sounds lovely," admitted Ethan. He sighed in rapture as her fingers gently began to work out the kinks in his shoulders. "Thank you. That's wonderful, Jenny."

" _You're_ wonderful," said Jenny softly.

"Would you like something to nibble, Nibbles?" asked Kate. "I've got some jam-free tarts for you right here!"

Ethan smiled as she lifted a jam-free tart to his lips. "Thank you, Kate." He nibbled it gently. "It's delicious."

Alicia leaned forward. "Ethan, you look hot. Let's get that shirt off you before you explode." She unbuttoned it slowly, letting her fingertips brush Ethan's bare chest. He breathed in sharply and nearly choked on his jam-free tart, but it wouldn't have mattered if he had. He had two doctors and a nurse to take care of him.

Jenny paused the massage briefly so Alicia could finish removing his shirt. They had the move well-synchronised now.

"Any special requests, Ethan?" Jorgie was sitting on the edge of the bed with a notebook, her pen poised. "I need to write them down so we don't forget. It's so easy to forget things when we're with you."

Ethan smiled at her. "Thank you, Jorgie. That's very thoughtful of you. I think the most important thing I need is an early night."

"Early night," said Jorgie, writing it down carefully. She moved closer so her thigh brushed Ethan's.

"A hot bath would also be really nice, if it's not too much trouble," said Ethan. "Perhaps with bubbles?"

"And a bath bomb?" said Honey hopefully.

"Yes, of course," said Ethan. "Two bath bombs, please, Jorgie. Then afterwards, perhaps we can all watch a foreign film together? Perhaps one from America. We could even make it an 18 if you like, as long as you don't mind if I blush."

"We love it when you blush," said Jorgie reassuringly.

"Especially when we're the ones making you blush!" said Honey.

"I bet I can make him blush right now." Alicia slipped a finger into the waistband of his trousers. "They're coming off next, Ethan!"

"That sounds lovely, Alicia. Thank you," said Ethan - and he was blushing.

Penny leaned forward. "I'm sorry, Ethan. Would you mind very much if I checked on your filling? I'm a bit worried. I was very distracted when I did it and my hands might have been shaking. I know my heart was thumping."

"So was mine, Penny," said Ethan gently. "I'm sure you did a wonderful job and it doesn't hurt at all, but of course you can look." He opened his mouth as Penny examined him first with her eyes, then her finger, then her tongue.

"Everything looks fine to me," said Penny. "You may resume all normal activities." She blushed slightly. "And abnormal ones too. If you'd like to."

"Thank you, Penny," said Ethan. "Cal has always said I'm very well-suited to abnormal activities."

The girls all tutted and gave him a group hug.

"Don't listen to Cal," said Jenny. "He's just teasing you."

"He's just jealous!" said Honey.

"I mean, who wouldn't be?" said Alicia.

Ethan thought there was a good chance Cal was jealous. He'd known Cal to share his bed with three women before, but never seven. _I really am extremely lucky_ , thought Ethan. _Of course, it's a tremendous responsibility, but all I want is to make my beautiful, wonderful girls happy. Even if they did all tease me horribly today and start off all kinds of rumours about me._ They had agreed to keep their relationship quiet at work and it looked like that would be more difficult now, but Ethan forgave them. He would always forgive them. He loved them.

"Are you ready for a cup of Honey's honey tea?" asked Honey, picking up a mug from his bedside table.

"That would be wonderful, Honey. Thank you," said Ethan.

Honey held the cup to his lips for him. "Let me know if it's too hot."

Ethan had a sip. "It's perfect. Kate, could I have a little more jam-free tart, please?"

"Of course you can, Nibbles," said Kate. "Here you are."

"Thank you very much." Ethan nibbled some.

Jorgie stroked his hand. "Any more special requests, Ethan?"

"Like your trousers coming off, maybe?" said Alicia hopefully as she played with the zip.

"Oh… um…" Ethan lost his focus for a moment and the girls laughed at him affectionately. "No special requests at the moment, Jorgie, but thank you for asking and I'll let you know if I think of anything. Your idea sounds lovely, Alicia, but would you mind terribly if Lily reads to me while you're doing it? I am looking forward to what you're planning very much, but I'd really like to hear some of the book Lily's chosen for me. I do find statistical methods extremely exciting."

Lily nodded in satisfaction. "I believe removing Ethan's trousers will be even more enjoyable when he is excited, Alicia."

"Maybe I shouldn't say this, but I love it when Ethan gets excited," confessed Penny.

"So do I!" said Honey gleefully as she ran her hand down Ethan's thigh, making him gasp.

"Chapter One," said Lily. "The Scope of Statistics _. In one sense, medical statistics are merely numerical statements_ …"

Ethan smiled as he listened to Lily's clear voice almost caressing each word. Jenny's fingers kneaded his shoulders. Kate and Honey offered him alternate nibbles and sips; Jorgie stroked his knee as she scribbled busily, making out a plan for how they would all fit into the bath and who would take responsibility for washing which parts of Ethan (there was often a bit of a fight over some parts of his anatomy). Alicia slowly unzipped Ethan's trousers, careful to make the sensation as pleasurable as possible, and Penny simply held Ethan's hand as she smiled at him, silently reassuring him everything would be all right.

Ethan knew it would be. He was loved and he was cared for, and even when he couldn't care for himself, his beautiful, incredible ladies would support each other as well as him and have plenty of time to rest and enjoy themselves.

He knew many would pity him and consider his situation unfair and there were certainly times when Ethan agreed with them.

But he also knew he was the luckiest man in the world and with Alicia, Honey, Jenny, Jorgie, Kate, Lily and Penny at his side, he would never forget it.


End file.
